I hate being alone
by Miss Lithium
Summary: A veces estar solo no es tan bueno como parece. EreMika.


****I hate being alone****

* * *

Todos los personajes usados en este fic, no son míos, sino que pertenecen a Hajime "La llama asesina" Isayama.

* * *

 **Summary**

A veces estar solo no es tan bueno como parece. EreMika.

* * *

 _ **NotitaCaguai**_ : **Happy Birthday Mel! :D**

* * *

Carla colocó dos tazas de té sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla, quedando enfrente de Eren y Mikasa.

Le divertía sobre manera ver a ambos niños juntos. Eran tan diferentes en algunas cosas. Mientras Mikasa comía pausadamente, con educación y delicadeza, su hijo era un desastre. Eren llenaba la cuchara hasta el tope de comida, para luego dirigirla a su boca, dejando caer restos de comida sobre su barbilla y a veces hasta se ensuciaba la ropa.

Estaba cansada de corrigirle ese habito. Pero su hijo era demasiado terco para siquiera prestarle atención.

-Eh, Mikasa.-La llamó. La niña de melena azabache alzó su rostro y clavó su intensa mirada sobre ella.

Era increíble. A pesar de tenerla bajo sus cuidados desde hace ya un tiempo, a veces se quedaba sin respiración al notar lo hermosa que era. Nunca había visto un rostro así en su vida. Seguramente cuando creciera iba a tener muchos pretendientes, y como su tutora, era su deber aconsejarla.

No pudo evitar sonreír, divertida, al recordar que quizás Mikasa ya tenia bastante claro con quien quería estar.

-He estado pensando en que ya estas algo grande, y que la niñas necesitan su propio espacio.-Mikasa arrugo un poco la frente, sin entender a que se refería.-Así que limpie el cuarto del fondo, que estaba lleno de cachivaches, y conseguí un nuevo colchón. A partir de esta noche, esa sera tu habitación; ¿Qué te parece?

Mikasa regreso su atención al plato de comida que tenia enfrente, se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Bueno, no esperaba que saltara de alegría ni nada por el estilo, pero que al menos no se mostrara tan indiferente.

Eren, al contrario, si parecía interesado con la idea.

-¿Qué?; ¿Entonces Mikasa ya no dormirá conmigo?-Carla negó con la cabeza.- ¡Eso es genial! Significa que volveré a tener la cama para mí solo.

-Oh; ¿Enserio?; ¿Dormías incomodo con Mikasa?- Eren pareció analizar la pregunta por unos segundos, y asintió.

-Bueno, eso es raro, nunca te oí quejarte sobre eso. Me sorprende, siempre los encontraba durmiendo abrazaditos y juntitos... - Carla rió al ver como Eren desviaba el rostro, con las mejillas coloradas y murmuraba un "No es cierto..."

-De todas formas, ambos tendrán su propia cama. Ahora, apúrense y bebanse el té, que se enfría.

* * *

Eren se despertó de golpe y se levantó, permaneciendo sentado sobre la cama.

Tenia el corazón acelerado y se encontraba desorientado.

Respiró profundo por unos segundos, tratando de calmarse. Llevó su mano hasta su rostro y se estrujó los ojos. Había estado llorando.

Seguramente había tenido una pesadilla, aunque no recordaba que había soñado, era algo que le pasaba a menudo.

Pero no había tenido una pesadilla desde que dormía con Mikasa...

...¿Mikasa? ¡Mikasa!

Miró alrededor y tanteó su cama con sus manos, percatándose de que ella no estaba allí.

¿Donde estaba?

Oh, cierto.

Ella ya no dormía con él.

Se sintió miserable. Tenia frio. A Mikasa no le gustaba estar a oscuras, así que siempre dormían con una vela encendida, pero ahora que estaba él solo, no había ninguna vela.

Antes dormía a oscuras, pero después de tanto tiempo manteniendo la habitación iluminada, le daba un poco de miedo. Habían cosas con formas extrañas que no lograba distinguir, pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, iban tomando la apariencia de hombres encapuchados o monstruos deformes.

Sacudió su cabeza, disipando esos pensamientos.

Era absurdo, a él no le daban miedo los monstruos. No le temía a nada. Cuando entrara a la Legión de Reconocimiento, él iba a...

Un estruendo resonó fuera de la casa, sobresaltándolo e irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Había sido un trueno. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Odiaba la lluvia.

Odiaba estar solo.

Saltó fuera de la cama, agarró su almohada y salió de la habitación. El pasillo también estaba oscuro. Caminó con cautela hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba la habitación de Mikasa.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, y observó la habitación. Era más pequeña que la suya, y estaba iluminada por una vela sobre un cajón al lado de la cama de Mikasa. Las esquinas de la habitación aún tenían algunos objetos, como escobas y canastos.

Miró la cama. Era más pequeña que la suya, y Mikasa estaba acostada sobre ella. Estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta, y se veía profundamente dormida.

Dios; ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había sido una idea estúpida.

Se giró, dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto.

-¿Eren?; ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Paró en seco. Podía ignorarla, caminar por ese oscuro pasillo y volver a su aún más oscura y fría habitación.

Eren volvió a girarse, y caminó hasta quedar frente a Mikasa, que lo miraba con curiosidad desde su cama.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y desvió la mirada.

-Hazte a un lado.- Mikasa lo miró confundida unos segundos, y retrocedió un poco, dejandole suficiente espacio para que él se acostara.

Sin decir nada, colocó la almohada en el extremo superior de la cama y se recostó debajo de las sabanas. Se volteó, quedando de espaldas a Mikasa.

Pasado un rato, seguía sin dormirse. Había empezando a llover con más fuerza y a tronar, pero ya no tenia miedo.

Estaba incomodo y tenia los brazos y las piernas congelados, a diferencia de su espalda, que chocaba con la de Mikasa debido a lo poco espaciosa que era la cama.

Así no iba a dormirse nunca. Al diablo.

Se giró y se acercó su cuerpo al de Mikasa. Pasó su brazo sobre la cintura de Mikasa y tiró de ella, pegando más sus cuerpos.

Dicho movimiento no pasó desapercibido por parte Mikasa, quien se removió un poco y alzó la cabeza un poco, aunque seguía de espaldas a él.

Sintió vergüenza y la necesidad de justificarse.

-N-no creas que tengo miedo, solo tengo frio. Eso es todo.- No quería quedar mal frente a Mikasa.

Para su suerte, ella no dijo nada. Sujetó su mano debajo de la suya y la acercó mas a ella, abrazándola.

Eren se meneó un poco, acomodándose más.

Ya no tenia frio.

* * *

Carla abrió con cuidado la puerta de "la habitación de Mikasa"; sonriendo al ver tal escena.

Vaya, vaya; ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Era algo que, la verdad, ya se estaba esperando, pero pensaba que Mikasa seria la primera en caer.

Al parecer, su hijo no valía ni un céntimo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Holiiiiiiiiiiis 3  
**

Sigo siendo tan mal escritora como siempre xD Trate de hacer algo tierno y mira lo que me sale, enserio xD A pesar de que no me gusta regalar disparates, este fic se lo dedico a mi **Waifu Mel, con todo mi amor 3** _(No te preocupes, te voy a escribir otro, espero que salga mejor :v)_

 ** _A pesar de que salio horrible xD Dejen reviews, estoy algo depresiva, así que dejen reviews xD_**


End file.
